dreamlogoswiki30fandomcom-20200214-history
ATI/A.K.A Cartoon Inc.
Background: ATI/A.K.A Cartoon Inc is a Canadian-American animation company. Formerly A.K.A Cartoon, they merged with ATI Technologies Inc., a semi-conductor corporation which supplied the hardware for the animators. Because of this, any video game of Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy is optimized towards ATI computer hardware. 1st Logo (2006-present) WARNING: '''Due to the second variant's extremely gory content, photos and videos will not be allowed on this site. Also do not watch a second variant video. if you are prone to seizures. Nicknames: An Animation Company and a Manufacturer?!, The Pencil-Face of Doom... with a Graphics Card?, Graphics Card On A Pencil Through Somebody's Face, Graphics Card of Doom, The Personification of All That is Evil (blood variant), The Worst Logo Ever Made (blood variant) Logo: Same as the A.K.A Cartoon logo in red (the ATI logo is red so they changed it), but there is also an ATI Radeon graphics card hanging from the pencil impaling the face. It also seems to be pulling the pencil down slightly. The text is the same as the Green Box variant of A.K.A Cartoon Inc., but it now says A.T.I/A.K.A CARTOON INC instead. Variants: * A variant which appears on the game Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy's Hunt For Jawbreakers has the graphics card painted white (with jawbreaker textures). The background of the box is also the same texture as a jawbreaker. * Another variant appears on the original airing of Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy's Curse of Bwathers and all other halloween specials. The logo is red and there is blood all over the screen. There is a disgusting (and ''DETAILED TO THE POINT OF BEING REALISTIC'') looking gash on the character's head, to the point where his brains are pouring out! When the symbols crash, sounds of blood splattering and body parts splatting are heard (and blood even splatters on the screen), as well as a woman screaming in agony. Later airings contain the normal logo due to the sheer controversy the logo caused. * There is one variant which appears on Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy 2 for PC. Since the game is optimized for ATI and AMD hardware, the music is from the AMD logo from 2005. The logo is the same as the normal variant, but it spins around quickly before zooming towards the screen. There is about five seconds of silence. FX/SFX: None, the logo is still. Trivia: The graphics card shown in this logo is an ATI Radeon X1950 XTX, a real graphics card. Cheesy Factor: The logo is very grotesque and strange, and also cheaply made. Why would there be a pencil through somebody's head with a graphics card hanging from it?! And also, using a real photo of a graphics card with a cartoon does not mix. And as for the Curse of Bwathers variant, ''WHAT ON THE GREEN EARTH WERE THEY THINKING?! HOW WERE THEY ALLOWED TO SHOW THIS ON TELEVISION?!?! '' Music/Sounds: Same as the A.K.A Cartoon Inc. logo or Silence. Availability: Appears on all Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy episodes from 2006 onwards. The Blood Variant appears on original airings of all halloween specials of Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy. Scare Factor: * Normal Variant: High, the very grotesque and violent image and VERY weird subject matter will not sit well with most. This logo is not appropriate for a kids show or video game. * AMD Variant: Medium to nightmare, the loud music, the fast and in-your-face animation, long period of silence and jarring appearance will scare and unnerve a lot. * Curse of Bwathers Variant: ''HEART ATTACK'', The bloody and extremely gory images, combined with the '''DISGUSTING subject matter, sound effects and blood-curtling screaming will surely keep children up at night, especially if they were expecting the normal logo and immediately wind up with this. This is not suitable for children on ANY level! This logo was so bad that parents complained that their children were having nightmares, and all the halloween episodes of Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy were banned before finally returning to Cartoon Network in 2009. After a while, children were so traumatized that the company was sued by many parents for $100,000 for each case. The logo has also lowered the company's reputation and the viewer ratings for Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy dropped. (This was because Ed, Edd 'N' Eddy's Curse of Bwathers had a massive viewer count of over 45,000,000 with mostly children.) This logo is one of the most infamous and scariest ever made. * Medium for the Silent version. We still have the scary image, but its harmless Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Seizure-including logos Category:Nightmare Category:Unsuitable Logos